Harry Potter et l'Attaque des Clones
by Kevie
Summary: Il se passe de drôles de choses à Poudlard...


**Harry Potter et l'Attaque des Clones**

¤1¤

¤ Une journée comme les autres ou presque ¤

C'était une belle journée de printemps qui commençait. Le soleil embrassait les premières fleurs de la saison, et les oiseaux chantaient. Harry Potter se leva d'un bond et malheureusement, emporté par son élan, s'éclata lamentablement la tête contre son armoire. Tout ce bruit réveilla son ami Ron, ce dernier émergea de sous les couvertures, les yeux bouffis, les cheveux en batailles.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'essaye de dormir moi ! S'exclama-t-il en jetant les couvertures par-dessus sa tête.

C'est à ce moment là que Harry l'entendit pour la première fois, cette horrible voix, elle résonna dans sa tête tel un écho assourdissant, mais elle résonna aussi dans tout le dortoir :

-IL EST SEPT HEURES DU MATIN ! TOUT LE MONDE DEBOUT ! Claironna joyeusement la voix du professeur McGonagall.

Visiblement les haut-parleurs tout neufs, installés la veille, fonctionnaient à merveille. Harry laissa Ron à son sommeil, après tout s'il ne voulait pas se lever çà le regardait. Notre jeune petit défiguré descendit donc les marches qui menaient à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Harry rejoignit donc les autres Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle, où ils étaient tous en train de déjeuner copieusement. Il s'installa à côté de Hermione, occupée à réviser le livre " Les vampires dans 40 ans ".

-'Lut ! Dis-moi Hermione, pourquoi tu révises ce livre ? Il n'y a aucun examen en vue...

-J'ai demandé au professeur Lupin de me faire passer des examens supplémentaires ! J'ai terriblement peur de rater l'épreuve de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal cette année !

- Hermione on n'a pas d'épreuve en fin de 6ème année... Harry soupira et pris un toast dans le plat face à lui.

-Je le sais bien ! Mais moi j'ai demandé à en avoir ! Répondit simplement Dent-trop-longue.

-Mais si tu n'avais pas demandé à Lunard de te faire passer l'épreuve de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, tu n'aurais pas d'examens et donc tu ne réviserais pas ce livre...

-Oh Harry ! Tu es tellement intelligent ! Comment aurais-je fais sans toi ? Oh non, voilà Malefoy...

-Salut mon pote ! S'exclama ce dernier en serrant la main de Harry. Tu vas bien j'espère? Fais moi penser à te rendre ton balai, au fait il est génial, il vole super bien, j'ai hâte que mon père m'en offre un pour mon anniversaire...Ah tiens voilà son hibou avec mon balai justement… Commenta-t-il en montra un chose dodue, plumée et grise qui fonçait vers eux. La chose tomba dans un bruit de succion dans la quiche lorraine qui était sur leur table.

-Mais Drago, je croyais que ton anniversaire était en Octobre...

-Non, c'est toute l'année... Dit-il de sa voix traînante.

-Bon, tu m'excuses Hermione, je préfère allais m'entraîner au Quidditch plutôt que de t'écouter parler ! Et sans dire un mot de plus, Harry se leva de table après avoir fourré 5 toasts beurrés dans sa poche.

Hermione continua de réviser son livre, tandis que Ron arriva et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté d'elle, malheureusement, Ron ne vise pas très bien et au lieu de s'asseoir sur la chaise il s'assit parterre.

-Oh Ron ! Tu vas bien ? Hermione se pencha pour ramasser Ron, mais elle s'aperçu qu'il s'était rendormi.

¤2¤

¤Dérapages en sol boueux¤

-Ah Harry ! On t'attendait pour commencer à nous entraîner ! Lança joyeusement Dubois qui avait une jambe coincée dans le sol boueux (ceci à cause de la pluie de la veille).

-Mouais, moi j'attendais que Drago me rende mon balai, heu...Dubois dis-moi, que fais-tu avec une jambe dans le sol ?

-Hein, quoi ? Ah oui, effectivement !

Un " Splouch " accompagna le décoincement de la jambe de Dubois.

-Mais à propos où est ton balai ?

-Eh ben, Drago me l'a pas encore rendu...

-Bon et si on s'entraînait maintenant ? Proposa Alicia Spinnet qui arrivait en arborant une tenue jaune fluo où était inscrit " C'est promotion, 2 £ les deux ".

-Bonne idée Spinnet ! Que veut dire " 2 £ les deux " au juste ?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai acheté çà dans un marché moldu pendant les vacances ! Répondit-elle en regardant l'inscription de son tee-shirt.

-Ah oui ! J'ai vu des filles moldues en porter dans le même genre quand je me suis rendu à Paris, je crois que j'étais dans le quartier de Pigalle... Intervint George Weasley en se caressant le menton, l'air songeur.

-Peu importe, le plus important c'est de gagner la coupe de Quidditch cette année ! Nous l'avons raté de peu l'année dernière - Dubois lança un regard à Harry - mais quelques...disons, empêchement nous en on empêché ! Bref, j'ai préparé un plan du tonnerre, écoutez, c'est simple, les poursuiveurs vont se faire des passes le plus possible, et en essayant de marquer, lorsque nous arriverons à un écart de 160 points avec l'équipe adverse il faut se débrouiller pour que l'attrapeur adverse attrape le vif d'or, ainsi nous gagnerons le match ! Dit-il en se tapant le poing dans la main.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle des futes je crois... Dit Fred Weasley.

-Mais Dubois, pourquoi ne puis-je pas attraper le vif d'or moi-même ? Je ne l'ai jamais raté jusqu'à présent ! Lança Harry.

-Ah non c'est lutes ! Lança George.

-Oui, certes, mais j'ai décidé de te remplacer dans l'équipe, c'est Hermione qui prendra ta place !

-Non, non, c'est pas çà, c'est des nutes ! Répondit Fred.

-QUOI ? Je suis viré de l'équipe ? S'exclama Harry.

-Peut-être des tutes...Dit George.

-Oui, c'est çà ! Tu peux disposer maintenant Harry !

-Ah non ce sont des mutes ! S'exclama soudain Fred en regardant Harry qui était rouge de colère. Et celui-ci les regarda avec fureur et leur lança :

-Ce sont des p...

-MR POTTER ! S'écria le professeur McGonagall en accourant avec une tasse de café, l'intérieur de la tasse se répandait à chaque pas que faisait le professeur, sa main était toute mouillée de café. Harry, surpris, se retourna et pris un air tout à fait innocent.

-Eh bien oui professeur, çà s'appelle comme çà, elles sont payées pour amuser les hommes mariés !

-Mais, de quoi parlez-vous, Mr Potter ? Je vous appelais car je dois vous rappeler le règlement de l'école !

Le professeur sortit un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle déplia, il lui arriva jusqu'au pied.

-Article 25-233 du code Poudlard : il est interdit aux élèves de prendre des toast beurrés dans leurs poches afin de les manger hors de la Grande Salle ! Donc, Mr Potter, je vous ordonne de me donner ces tartines.

-Mais je ne comptais pas les manger ! Rugit Harry et il commença à jeter les tartines beurrées sur Dubois. Harry s'en alla vers le château pendant que le professeur McGonagall cherchait frénétiquement un article qui interdisait le fait de jeter des tartines beurrées à la figure de quelqu'un.

-Nom d'une gargouille, n'y a-t-il rien contre ceci ?

-Si vous continuez à chercher quelque chose pour punir Harry, on va penser que vous êtes le professeur Rogue déguisé ! Ricana George. D'ailleurs où est Harry ? Demanda-t-il en regardant - au grand étonnement de tous - sous sa robe.

Une lueur de méchanceté passa dans les yeux du professeur, et elle s'enfuit en courant.

¤3¤

¤Un bien étrange cours de métamorphose¤

-Mr Potter ! Quelle est la formule pour métamorphoser une souris en bœuf ?

Harry releva la tête de son livre, où était illustré la tête d'un vautour mélangé à un lièvre, étrangement, cela ressemblait à Hermione vu de profil...

-Heu, eh bien, je ne sais pas professeur...

-Bien, vous aurez une semaine de retenue !

-Qu...

-Miss Granger, répondez à la question !

Harry ne pu rien dire, noyé sous le flot de paroles que déversa Hermione, tel un livre vomissant toute sa connaissance. Une fois qu'elle eu terminé, on aurait pu penser qu'elle avait récité un chapitre entier, pourtant, elle venait juste de citer une formule. 5 points furent enlevés à Gryffondor, soi-disant parce que Harry n'écoutait pas la réponse de Hermione. En fait c'était plutôt vrai, il était en train de compter les doigts de sa main droite pour savoir si elle était normale - et elle l'était. Néanmoins le comportement étrange du professeur alarma Harry, et il en fit part à Hermione.

-Hermione

-Oui Harry ?

-Tu sais Hermione, je crois que le professeur McGonagall est bizarre, enfin je veux dire... Reprit Harry en voyant les gros yeux d'Hermione (ou avait-elle toujours eu des gros yeux?) Tu sais, on dirait qu'elle essaye de me punir pour n'importe quoi, ce matin même elle m'a harcelé pour des tartines beurrées.

-Elle a raison, il me semble que c'est l'article 25-233 du code Poudlard...

-Comment le sais-tu ?

Hermione soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Suis-je la seule à avoir lu " Règlement et lois de l'enseignement public sorcier d'Angleterre " ?

-Oui...Mais, enfin, peu importe, le professeur McGonagall ne s'est jamais comporté ainsi envers moi !

-Mr Potter ! Pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

-Que l'action de nourrir un crapaud conduit à la dépendance de poulets artificiels ?

-Non ! J'ai dit que l'action de nourrir un crapaud conduit à la dépendance de poulets artificiels ! 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

-Mais c'est ce que...

-Et pouvez-me dire pourquoi j'ai dit çà ?

-Eh bien, en analysant les résultats de l'enquête des nains mangeurs de poux et suite aux questions posées par le célèbre organisme moldu de lutte anti-sorcier, je pense que vous l'avez dit pour savoir si je suivais ce cours !

-Pas du tout, je l'ai dit pour savoir si vous suiviez ce cours !

-Mais je...

-En conséquence je retire donc 5 points de plus à Gryffondor ! Passons au cours de métamorphose !

Pendant que le professeur McGonagall continuait son blabla sur les souris transformées en bœuf puis en coussins, Harry se pencha vers Hermione.

-Ah tu vois, tous les points que je viens de faire perdre alors que...

-Oui, merci j'ai vu, si tu pouvais arrêter ton bavardage incessant nous éviterions peut-être de nouvelles pertes de points !

Hermione ne lui adressa plus la parole de tout le cours, et Ron n'était pas là, Harry supposa qu'il était encore parterre dans la Grand Salle comme le lui avait dit Hermione, il marqua alors sur sa main " penser à ramasser Ron pour le ramener au dortoir " ce qui lui valu 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor, car selon l'article 14-7833 du code Poudlard, il est interdit de faire des graffitis dans l'enceinte du collège. Hermione approuva d'un hochement sec de la tête.

Le reste du cours paru long à Harry, d'autant plus que le professeur ne cessait de l'interroger alors qu'il essayait en vain de compter les doigts de sa main gauche. À la sortie du cours, Hermione consentit à lui adresser la parole à nouveau.

-C'était un cours passionnant, bien qu'il m'a semblé différent des autres !

-Oui il l'était ! Je te dis que le professeur McGonagall est bizarre depuis ce matin !

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle s'était à nouveau plongée dans " Les vampires dans 40 ans ".

Tandis que Harry bifurqua au coin d'un couloir, Hermione, perdue dans sa lecture, continua son chemin dans les toilettes des garçons. Notre jeune balafré ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte, mais une série de cris aigus, perçants et assourdissants, lui indiqua qu'il avait égaré Hermione dans les toilettes du sexe " mâle ". Il y entra et y trouva Hermione assise sur une des toilettes, occupée à terminer son chapitre - fort passionnant, intitulé " Etes-vous l'ami des vampires ? ".

-'Mione ! Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici ! Dit Harry en prenant Hermione par le bras pendant que les garçons se cachaient derrière tout ce qui pouvait les cacher.

-Hum ? Demanda Hermione.

-Allez viens, qu'on ne s'étonne pas que tu es perdue ton insigne de préfète ! Répondit Harry en bombant le torse pour montrer son insigne de préfet, mais il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait oublié...

-J'arrive, j'arrive, je vous rejoins dans la Salle Commune, toi et Ron ! Et elle sortit des toilettes - non sans éviter de mettre les pieds dans une poubelle qui était sur son chemin. Harry sortit à son tour et pris à gauche pour rejoindre la Grande Salle tandis que Hermione continuait tout droit et se pris une armure en pleine face.

¤4¤

¤Crêpes bouffis et tête dans le chocolat¤

-Hey Ron ! Ah tu es là ! Dit Harry en cherchant sous la table des Serdaigle. Ron s'était endormis sur une crêpe au Nutella ™©®. Harry le releva tant bien que mal et le secoua un peu afin qu'il se réveille.

-Hein ? Que ? Quoi ? Mon beignet, hé mon beignet ou qu'il est ?

-Ron ! Il n'y pas de beignet !

-Mon beignet même qu'il était tout au chocolat ! MON BEIGNEEETTT ! Et il s'enfuit en courant vers le parc…

Harry était exténué et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de courir après Ron. Néanmoins, est-il vraiment sympa de la part d'un ami de le laisser s'en aller comme çà ? Harry haussa les épaules ; Hagrid finirait bien par le trouver, même s'il allait dans la forêt interdite... Harry éprouva certains remords, après tout, Ron était son meilleur ami, s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose, il ne s'en remettrait jamais, " même avec tout l'amour secret que me porte Hermione " pensa-t-il. Il réfléchit et se dit que son cours de Divination avait lieu dans 10 minutes, il avait le temps d'aller chercher Ron. Il courut jusqu'au parc, et une fois dehors il se mit à chercher Ron.

-RON ! ROOOOONNNN ! RRRROOONNN ! Hurla-t-il en se servant de ses mains comme porte-voix. _Sonorus_ ! Et sa voix devint plus forte.

-Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda l'appelé.

-Ron ! J'ai eu si peur ! Ron sursauta en entendant la voix de Harry qui était toujours aussi forte !

-Oh excuse-moi ! Dit-il de sa voix grave et forte. _Sourdinam_ ! Et Harry se jeta dans les bras de Ron et ce dernier se mit à pleurer.

-Oh Harry, je vous...snif... je vous ai cherché partout toi et Hermione, et je vous trouvez pas !

-Mais enfin je t'ai réveillé ce matin et après tu es allé rejoindre Hermione dans la Grande Salle et tu t'es rendormi !

Ron lâcha Harry et essaya de réfléchir et le visage blême il se retourna vers Harry.

-Harry...Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait cette matinée...

Harry regarda Ron un instant, les yeux plissés, ce qui fait qu'un de ses yeux attrapa un tic et ne fit que cligner par la suite.

-Allez viens, allons rejoindre Hermione dans la Salle Commune avant d'aller en cours !

Et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le château.

¤5¤

¤Avada Kedavra dans ta face¤

Harry et Ron arrivèrent dans la Salle Commune et ils retrouvèrent Hermione encore plongée dans son livre. Elle ne s'aperçut même pas que ses cheveux étaient en train de prendre feu. Une fumée noirâtre s'échappait de l'imposante chevelure, une odeur de brûlé emplissait la pièce.

-HERMIONE !

-Chhuuuut ! Siffla-t-elle en posant son index sur sa bouche.

-Mais Hermione, tu brûles ! S'exclama Harry. _Accio_ carafe d'eau! Et Harry déversa le contenu de la carafe sur Hermione, l'eau dégoulina également sur son livre, l'écriture en devint illisible.

-Oh non... Se mit elle à pleurnicher. Comment je vais faire pour réviser ? Je vous déteste! _AVADA KEDAVRA_ !

Harry se baissa au bon moment, et ce fut un pauvre petit innocent, un élève de 1ère année qui subit les conséquences du sort. Il tomba raide comme un bâton à terre, tout crispé, une banane dans la main, le contenue de la peau de banane ayant giclé un peu partout lorsque la main du jeune enfant l'avait serré sous le choc. Hermione, la rage dépassant la peine, continua de jeter des " Avada Kedavra " au hasard sur les personnes les plus proches. Ainsi, Londubat mourut alors qu'il draguait Spinnet en lui passant la main dans les cheveux -notons qu'une mèche des cheveux de Spinnet est morte alors que Londubat tombait parterre, mort, avec la touffe entre les doigts. Une jeune fille de 5ème année mourut parce que l' " Avada Kedavra " heurta un vase qui la précipita par la fenêtre ouverte, elle fut empalée par la corne d'une licorne qui s'était risquée à sortir de la forêt. Et enfin un garçon de 7ème année - un garçon sérieux, beau, sympa, brillant dans ses études et préparant un doctorat de médecine supérieure pour travailler à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste - mourut percuté par le sort sur la cheville droite, à un cheveu près, c'était un chat qui serait mort ! Harry et Ron s'enfuirent hors de la salle, et se rendirent à leur cours, pendant que Hermione courait en rond en s'arrachant les cheveux.

¤6¤

¤Sifflement et sensation étrange¤

Nos jeunes Gryffondor arrivèrent en cours de Divination un peu en retard - ils s'étaient perdus dans la Grande Salle. Ainsi, ils s'assirent essoufflés sur les poufs qui les attendaient. Et il s'avéra que ce n'était pas de simples poufs car en vérité c'était des Poufsouffle, nos jeunes amis s'enfuirent vers d'autres poufs, cette fois des vrais, ou plutôt des faux, quoi qu'il en soit, ils s'enfoncèrent sous leur poids, et n'émirent aucun cri. Des cliquetis retentirent derrière eux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On aurait dit les bracelets de cette vieille peau de Trelawney.

-Et c'est précisément çà ! Dit une voix mystérieuse dans un nouveau cliquetis de bracelets.

Ron se retourna en sursautant et se retrouva nez à nez avec un gros insecte aux yeux globuleux qui se révéla être en fait leur professeur tenant dans sa main une boule de cristal. Elle s'approcha de Harry, et poussa une exclamation :

-Mon pauvre petit ! Je...sens la mort...

Harry renifla le professeur et il lui répondit très sérieusement :

-Ah çà je vous le confirme vous sentez la mort ! Faudrait songer à utiliser du déodorant de temps en temps... Histoire de dissiper les mauvaises odeurs !

-Je voulais dire que je sentais la mort autour de vous mon garçon !

-Autour de moi ou ailleurs, je ne pense pas que l'odeur pestilentielle que vous dégagez fasse une différence, et donc se dégage n'importe où !

Le professeur Trelawney s'éloigna, pendant que Ron étouffait son fou rire dans la nappe rougeâtre posée sur leur table, il avala de la poussière et manqua de s'étouffer lui-même. Le professeur commença son cours.

-Vous saurez tôt ou tard que provoquer la mort conduit à la mort, car vous n'êtes pas s'en ignorer qu'un jour nous rejoindrons nos défunts amis, et nos défuntes familles dans les cieux éternaux ...

-Eternels... souffla Ron. Vieille chouette !

-Et c'est pour cela que, aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à prédire l'avenir sur une feuille de parchemin, tout simplement ! Sortez tous une feuille vierge.

On entendit alors un bruissement de parchemins, accompagné du brouhaha des sacs en train de s'ouvrir et de la rumeur des conversations. Tandis que Harry cherchait désespérément un parchemin dans son sac, ses yeux tombèrent sur la plus jolie fille qu'il n'eu jamais vu, à côté de cela Cho Chang ressemblait à un vieux paillasson mal coiffé (si, si les paillassons se coiffent, même eux !). Elle avait une longue chevelure brune qui ondulait légèrement, des yeux d'un bleu océan. Ses cheveux volèrent dans le vent qui passait par la fissure du mur derrière elle, et en se soulevant, la chevelure laissa voir à Harry la plus belle oreille qu'il lui fut donné de voir dans sa vie. Mais tout à coup, un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre, un sifflement, et quelque chose le frappa violemment à la tête. Il tomba face contre terre et se fut le trou noir.

-Je l'avais prédis, oui, la mort, la mort, oohh, je me sens plus très bien, pauvre enfant !

-Mmprrphh ! Gémit Harry. Aaahh ma tête, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Ah Harry, tu reviens à toi !

Ron le secoua un peu, et Harry eu l'impression d'avoir de la gélatine à la place du cerveau.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a frappé à la tête ?

-C'était un cognard ! Je suppose qu'ils y en a qui s'entraînent ! Tu as eu de la chance que ce cognard ne t'arrache pas la tête, tu imagines, tout d'un coup un cognard survient et te frappe violemment à la tête, on voit lentement la peau de ton cou se déch...

-RON ! Çà suffit comme çà !

Harry se releva d'un bond. Un bruit sourd retenti derrière Harry et il y eu plusieurs cris étouffés. Le jeune homme se retourna promptement et découvrir que le professeur Trelawney s'était évanouie.

-C'est pas vrai çà ! Lança Harry et il sortit de la salle de cours, Ron sur ses traces.

-Mais Harry, où tu vas ? On ne peut pas partir d'un cours comme çà, si McGonagall venait à l'apprendre...

Harry s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu de l'escalier pliant qui descendait sous la salle de cours, si bien que Ron qui était juste derrière le percuta de plein fouet, tandis que Harry, la bouche ouverte, s'apprêtant à rétorquer quelque chose à son ami, dégringola les dernières marches.

-C'est pas vrai ! Répéta Tête-Décoiffé.

-Je suis désolé Harry...

-C'est pas vrai, heu non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je voulais dire, allons voir qui est au terrain de Quidditch !

-Oui ! Répondit Ron d'un ton décidé.

Tandis que Ron et Harry arpentaient le couloir, une porte s'ouvrit et le professeur McGonagall en sortit.

-Bonj... Commença Harry.

-Que faites-vous dans les couloirs, petits minabl...heu, enfin 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Le professeur allait refermer la porte, mais elle arrêta son geste sous le regard horrifié des deux garçons suite à leur punition.

-Moins 5 points...chacun ! Et elle referma la porte avec brusquerie.

-Génial, McGonagall a vraiment quelque chose contre moi ! Bon, direction le terrain de Quidditch !

¤7¤

¤Changement d'équipe forcé¤

Harry et Ron étaient enfin arrivés sur le terrain. Au-dessus d'eux volaient les joueurs de Gryffondor. Harry cherchait des yeux l'attrapeur remplaçant. Mais quelqu'un le bouscula et une suite de 4 ou 5 personnes le piétina.

-Harry ! Çà va ?

-Mais qui vient de m'écraser ?

-C'est les joueurs qui font leur tour de terrain !

-Super ! Pff... Bon, il faut que je parle à Dubois. S'exclama Harry tandis qu'une chanson retentit sur un air militaire.

_Potter nous allons écraser_

_Sur n'tre chemin est l'balafré_

_Petite crotte sous nos souliers_

_Nous allons te piétiner_

Harry se retourna et le groupe qui venait de le piétiner quelques minutes avant, revenait à la charge. Dubois en tête, dictant les paroles de la chanson. Ron dans un effort héroïque sauta sur Harry pour le mettre hors de portée du troupeau, malheureusement c'est lui qui se fit lamentablement écraser.

-Dubois ! S'exclama Harry s'en prêter attention à Ron qui gémissait de douleur à terre.

-Oui ? Demanda Dubois.

-Il faut qu'on parle. Pourquoi m'as-tu expulsé de l'équipe ? Pourquoi me piétiner quand j'arrive sur le terrain avec cette affreuse chanson ? Et surtout, qui m'a envoyé ce cognard dans la tête ?

-C'est les nouvelles directives Harry...

-Et qui vous a donné ces nouvelles directives ?

-McGonagall ! Et je trouve que Hermione se débrouille plutôt bien ! Dit-il en scrutant le ciel avec la main en visière.

Harry observa à son tour le ciel, il remarqua un joueur près des buts qui semblait avoir une chevelure touffue. Et effectivement c'était Hermione, mais il y avait aussi...Dubois ! Harry se retourna promptement vers le " Dubois du sol ".

-Dubois du sol, il y a Dubois dans l'air !

-On dit il y a de l'orage dans l'air ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? S'exclama une voix autoritaire derrière Harry.

-Hermione ! S'exclama Harry en la regardant, mais tu es là-haut ! Dit-il en pointant le ciel du doigt.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, veux-tu ? Bon, si tu le permets je retourne à la bibliothèque d'où tu m'as dérangé pour que je vienne te reprendre...

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé du tout ! Lui répondit Harry tandis que Cheuveux-Touffus s'en allait.

Harry se retourna à nouveaux vers Dubois, mais il avait disparut... Harry regarda dans le ciel mais Dubois n'y été plus non plus...

-Où sont-ils passés ?

-Mpphff... Gémit Ron qui était toujours à terre.

-Tu as raison Ron ! Ils doivent être aux vestiaires !

Et sans plus attendre Harry se dirigea vers les vestiaires sans prêter attention à Ron. Ce dernier essaya tant bien que mal de se traîner jusqu'aux vestiaires.

-Dubois ! S'exclama Harry en pénétrant dans les vestiaires où régnait une forte odeur de pieds et de renfermé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui répondit Dubois de mauvaise humeur.

-Je veux que tu m'expliques concrètement pourquoi je suis viré de l'équipe !

Une chaussette vola devant le nez de Harry qui regardait Dubois les sourcils froncés.

-Fred, rend-moi ma chaussette ! Excuses-moi Harry mais cela fait 3 entraînements que tu rates !

-Oui ! Je...j'avais...peu importe, j'ai dit à McGonagall de vous le dire !

-Et McGonagall nous a dit de te virer ! C'est aussi simple que çà !

Ron arriva en rampant mais personne ne le remarqua.

-McGonagall ? C'est impossible ! Je vais la voir immédiatement !

Harry sortit des vestiaires suivit de Ron, mais notre jeune petit décoiffé lui claqua la porte au nez...personne ne le remarqua...

¤8¤

¤Règlements de comptes¤

Harry se dirigeait d'un pas conquérant vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Il s'arrêta devant une lourde porte en chêne, où était fixé une tête de griffon. Harry allait frappait mais il retint son geste et décida finalement d'aller voir Dumbledore. Mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et fracassa le crâne de Harry en l'envoyant contre le mur en face.

-Mr Potter il est interdit d'écouter aux portes, cela vous vaudra 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Et sans rien dire de plus, le professeur referma la porte.

Effrayé, Harry s'enfuit vers le bureau de Longue-Barbe. Il se retrouva donc à tambouriner contre le phénix cachant le couloir menant au bureau. Quel pouvait donc être le mot de passe ? Il se mit à faire les cent pas devant le phénix. Peu à peu, ses paupières devinrent lourdes et il tomba comme un gros sac parterre. Cependant, une seule de ses paupières se ferma complètement, l'autre s'agitant furieusement à cause du tic. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait là, il repartit donc. En chemin il croisa le professeur McGonagall. Mais croiser n'est pas le mot juste, en vérité il percuta le professeur... Et tout lui revint en mémoire, il venait voir Dumbledore pour dénoncer McGonagall, il se rappela le changement dans l'équipe de Quidditch, il se rappela le matin et même et surtout, il se rappela la terrible voix du professeur dans les hauts parleurs, et c'est alors qu'avec un doigt accusateur devant le nez du professeur il lui cracha rageusement ce qu'il pensait de tout çà :

-Vous n'êtes pas le professeur McGonagall ! Jamais, au grand jamais, le professeur ne nous aurait réveillé à 7h00 ! Oh non, non, non ! Elle nous aurait réveillé à 6h00 ! Oh oui, oui, oui !

Et tout d'un coup, Harry se sentit complètement stupide devant le regard rempli d'ironie et de supériorité écrasante que lui lança le professeur.

-Ah bon ? Je ne suis pas celle que je suis ? Mais si le professeur McGonagall, c'est-à-dire moi, n'est pas le professeur McGonagall, c'est à dire que je ne suis pas moi, qui serait le professeur McGonagall, c'est à dire pas moi puisque je ne suis pas le professeur McGonagall alors que je le suis... Vous me suivez, Mr Potter ?

-Où çà ? Répondit stupidement Harry.

-Non, je veux dire ; est-ce que vous suivez ce que je suis en train de vous dire ?

Harry avait la tête qui tournait, en vérité, il ne suivait pas du tout, il n'avait à peu près rien compris. Il se contenta de secouer la tête de gauche à droite, la bouche ouverte.

-Eh bien maintenant suivez-moi, Mr Potter !

-Mais comment ? En fait je n'ai pas compris...

-Idiot... Suivez-moi dans mon bureau !

Harry semblait reprendre ses esprits.

-Certainement pas ! Je sais, je sais, je sais que... que... Peu importe ! Je le sais, c'est çà qui compte ! Dit Harry en regardant le professeur avec défi.

-Eh bien, vous me surprenez Mr Potter ! Puisque vous savez, autant que vous veniez me rejoindre dans mon bureau pour que je vous apprenne le reste !

Harry suivit son professeur de métamorphose sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais il venait de reprendre un peu ses esprits, et le professeur ne semblait vraiment pas comme d'habitude... Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, McGonagall fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir, tandis qu'elle prenait place derrière le bureau, les mains croisées sous son menton. Elle observait l'adolescent face à elle, presque comme si elle l'étudiait. Finalement, Harry gêné par le silence et le regard de McGonagall prit la parole.

-Vous m'avez fait renvoyer de l'équipe de Gryffondor et...

-Je ne pouvais bien évidemment pas vous faire renvoyer de l'équipe de Serdaigle, ou de Poufsouffle ou bien encore de celle de Serpentard, alors effectivement je vous ai renvoyé de l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Répliqua immédiatement le professeur en se penchant plus en avant sur son bureau.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit, je...

-J'ai tout les droits sur cette équipe ! S'exclama McGonagall, je suis la directrice de cette maison au cas où vous l'auriez oublié !

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre professeur ! Je ne veux pas me venter...

-Le petit Potter se vente toujours pourtant !

-Pardon ?

-Continuez !

-Donc...comme je le disais...Enfin je suis le meilleur attrapeur qui n'ai peut être jamais existé ! S'emporta Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer, sans compter que Hermione est nulle au Quidditch ! Qu'avez-vous contre moi professeur ?

La sorcière se pencha encore plus sur son bureau et plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Harry et répondit d'une voix très calme :

-Je n'aime pas votre tête, Mr Potter, je ne supportais plus de la voir dans l'équipe, alors je vous ai fait renvoyer !

Harry resta bouche bée, il s'attendait à tout, vraiment à tout sauf à çà... Le professeur se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, elle fit signe à Harry de sortir, celui-ci serra les poings et partit en direction de la porte, mais une fois à la hauteur de la directrice de sa maison, il s'arrêta et lui dit :

-Moi non plus je ne supporte plus votre face ! Vieille...vieille...Enfin, je n'aime pas votre tête non plus ! Et j'ai également de bonnes raisons de penser que vous n'êtes pas celle que vous semblait être !

Et il sortit en claquant la porte.

¤9¤

¤Impasse¤

Harry était dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ron arriva, après avoir fait un tour à l'infirmerie, visiblement.

-Hé Harry ! Çà va bien ?

-Non ! McGonagall a vraiment perdu les pédales ! C'est bien elle qui m'a renvoyé de l'équipe, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi... Ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas une aussi horrible tête que çà. Se dit-il plutôt à lui-même qu'à Ron.

C'est ce moment que choisit Hermione pour faire son entrée. Elle était vêtue de la tenue de l'équipe de Gryffondor et elle tenait un balai à la main, c'était...

-Mon éclair de feu ! S'exclama Harry. C'est Drago qui te l'a rendu ?

-Exact ! Après avoir appris ton départ de l'équipe, il a jugé préférable de me donner ton balai directement !

-Mais c'est totalement injuste ! Hermione on est ami, non ? Pourquoi tu fais çà ? Retire toi de l'équipe !

-Certainement pas ! Le Quidditch c'est super en fait !

Et elle repartit, le balai à la main, en sautillant de joie. Harry se leva, et partit en courant dans le dortoir en mettant son visage dans les mains pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Ron, resta planté là, personne ne lui avait adressé un regard, alors lui aussi partit, le visage enfouit dans les mains pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son petit corps meurtrit. Manque de chance, Ron n'est pas Harry et donc n'est pas le héros de cette histoire, ce qui fait qu'au lieu de se diriger vers les dortoirs, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, arriva ce que vous devinez qu'il devait arriver...

Bref, la Salle Commune des Gryffondor se retrouva désertique.

Niché au fond de son lit, en train de pleurer et pleurer encore, Harry trouvait la vie injuste. McGonagall avait vraiment perdu les pédales. Dire que c'était elle-même qui l'avait placé dans l'équipe il y a 6 ans ! Il fallait qu'il découvre la vérité à propos d'elle... Il n'arrivait pas à ce se faire à l'idée que McGonagall était vraiment McGonagall !

La fin de l'année approchait, mais Harry voulait en découdre avec cette histoire avant de retrouver le Poudlard Express. Il sortit du dortoir des garçons, empli de la force de vaincre. Soudain il se rappela qu'il lui manquait quelque chose ; la carte du maraudeur et sa cape d'invisibilité !

Il repartit vite à l'intérieur du dortoir et se heurta au lit à baldaquin de Ron qui était près de l'entrée. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre dans le dortoir mais surtout dans la tête de Harry. Il vacilla quelques instants et tomba à terre.

-Harry ! Harry ! Nom d'une bouse de dragon réveilles-toi !

-Hurmmfgh !

Ron secouait Harry par les épaules, faisant ballotter sa tête décoiffée dans tous les sens.

-Harry ! Dit-il de sa voix inégale dû à la puberté (vous savez la première syllabe qui monte étrangement dans la gorge). Je crois que tu t'es cogné à ton armoire, t'as une bosse au front...

-Hein ? Harry toucha son front et effectivement il avait une bosse. Ah oui ! Ma carte et ma cape ! Soudain Harry agrippa Ron par son pull rouge avec un 'R' cousu dessus. Il faut que tu dises à Hermione qu'elle quitte l'équipe ! Il faut que je reprenne ma place d'attrapeur !

-Quoi ? T'es complètement malade ! Hermione n'a jamais joué dans l'équipe, et toi t'as pas perdu ta place d'attrapeur !

-Ah... ? Je...ben alors...je...mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ?

-Je crois que t'as fait un mauvais rêve...Allons prendre le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle !

EnD


End file.
